International relations - Dissertations
This is a list of dissertations written on international relations that are of interest to psychologists. *Amodio, R. R. (1994). The relationship of projection, nationalism, and empathy to the phenomenon of "enemy images." Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Anderson, C. M. (1999). The use of computer technology by academics to communicate internationally: Computer-mediated communication and the invisible college. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Andreas, C. R. (1968). Exchange Norms and Power Politics: a Case Study of Mass Communications on Foreign Aid: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Babbitt, E. F. (1993). Beyond neutrality: The use of leverage by powerful states as mediators in international conflict: Dissertation Abstracts International *Bencke, M. J. V. (2005). International identity crises: Explaining Soviet and Russian strategic defense policies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Beriker, F. N. (1993). Negotiating styles of the minor parties in multilateral peace negotiations: Greece and Turkey at the Lausanne Peace Conference, 1922-1923: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Biggers, P. J. (1973). The development and analysis of normative instruments which assess pre-adult cognitive and attitudinal orientations to selected war and peace concepts: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Bogumil, D. D. (1994). Models of conflict and cooperation: Interaction patterns of international actors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Borders, M. A. (1994). A proposal for improving data gathering methods for psychological operations in warfare. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Burn, S. M. (1988). Ingroup biases and the U.S.-Soviet conflict: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chalfin, J. E. (2003). Examining principles of social psychology to predict improved relations between conflicting international groups. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Chiu, D. (2008). Leadership content analysis of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation and the Pacific Economic Cooperation Council. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cisneros-Lavaller, A. (1978). Friendly and hostile patterns of behavior in intra and inter-nation interactions: A systematic quantitative analysis on Latin American countries, 1960-1975: Dissertation Abstracts International *Clement, W. (1977). Continental capitalism: Corporate power relations between Canada and the U.S: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cusimano, M. K. (1993). Committing the troops: New perspectives on United States military deployments: Dissertation Abstracts International. *D'Agostino, B. (1994). Self-perception and national security policy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davis, S. G. (1999). Among friends: United States ally image of Israel, 1981-1985. (united states, lebanon, decision-making). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *DeHaven, M. J. (1989). The penetration of open political systems: A study of the effects of Soviet behavior on public opinion following the NATO dual-track missile decision: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fare, P. C. (1993). Who's minding the store? Determining the locus-of-control in telecommunications policymaking in the European Community: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fogg, R. W. (1973). Some effects of teaching adolescents some creative, peaceful approaches for resolving international conflicts: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Foster, J. M. (1997). Individuals, communities and organizations: A communitarian paradigm for cross-cultural enterprise. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Frank, R. S. (1973). Shifts in symbolic communication as a result of international crisis: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Fraser, N. (2008). 'We are all connected': Internationalism, communication and Canadian identity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Garcia, J. P. (2005). International engagement through cultural understanding: An interpretive analysis of the Akha of Northern Laos and the Kikuyu of Eastern Kenya, in the face of global change. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Garnand, J. J. (1976). A dimensional paradigm for the analysis of conflict: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldsmith, B. E. (2001). Imitation and transition in world politics: Observational learning and the formation of foreign policy preferences. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Grant-Wisdom, D. B. (1985). The impact of the developing states in the Third United Nations Conference on the Law of the Sea: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Graybill, D. S. (1989). Critical pedagogy for the non-poor: A case study in cross-cultural education for transformation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harman, W. D. (1973). The identification of general problems of cross-cultural interaction of the American soldier in host societies: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Hawkins, H. S. (1969). Receiver attitudes toward a foreign source, persuasive intensity, and message content as factors in international attitude change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hillman, J. (1989). Conflict and cooperation in the international arena: An institutional analysis of the tin cartel of 1931-1941: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Humphries, R. L. (1975). The development of a model for community and world peace based upon three assumptions about persons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Imbeau, L.-M. (1985). Aid to the Third World: A comparative analysis of the causes of aggregate donor development aid expenditures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jacome, P. D. (1989). A study of the relationships among dysfunctional attitudes, family characteristics, and depression across three generations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, S. P. (1985). An assessment of motivational factors affecting college of agriculture faculty involvement in international development activities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kenyon, K. S. (2000). The development of a comprehensive interdisciplinary learning model for international peacebuilding: The case of Cyprus. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kirschner, K. A. (1998). Spanning the levels: Cognitive schemata as systemic structures in international relations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Korbani, A. G. (1990). Presidential working-system style, cognition, and foreign policy: A comparative study of U.S. decisions to intervene militarily in Lebanon in 1958 and 1982: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kraemer, R. H. (1971). Military influence on foreign policy: A self-perception: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Kraus, E. E. (1990). A cognitive developmental approach to the structure of mass belief systems regarding international affairs: A framework for basic international education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kulacki, G. P. (1995). A psychoanalytic study of the cross-cultural encounter between China and the West and its implications for political theory. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lee, H. K. (1992). North-South Korean reunification policies (1988-1991), options, and models: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lituchy, T. R. (1993). International and intranational negotiations in the United States and Japan: The impact of cultural collectivism on cognitions, behaviors and outcomes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loess, K. H. (1998). Attitudinal structuring in international joint ventures. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lombardi, M. O. (1989). Superpower intervention in sub-Saharan Africa: A framework for analyzing third world conflicts: I and II: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lyou, J. K. (1991). The social psychology of U.S.-Soviet arms control negotiations: The role and experience of the U.S. negotiator and delegation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mallet, M. A. (1993). Images of the Soviet threat: Complexity and change in the beliefs of four American presidents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mann, J. A. (1990). In-group criticism during international conflict: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maynard, K. A. (1997). Reintegrating communities in conflict: International aid in complex emergencies. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McVicar, K. E. (1992). Political communication and verbal foreign policy behavior: A comparative adaptation of Harold Lasswell's concept of values to public discourse in the European Economic Community, 1958-1968: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meernik, J. D. (1992). Presidential decision-making and the political use of military force: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mercer, J. L. (1993). Broken promises and unfulfilled threats: Resolve, reputation, and deterrence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Midford, P. I. (2001). Making the best of a bad reputation: Japanese and Russian grand strategies in East Asia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Miller, B. (1989). Can opponents cooperate: Explaining great power cooperation in managing third area conflicts: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Milstead, N. C. (1993). The relationship between power, change and the acceptance of peace in international relations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, S. K. (1994). American elites' reaction to the end of the Cold War: A 1988-1992 panel study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Naim, E. B. (1990). The effects of media use and reliance on knowledge and perceptions of the U.S. involvement in the Persian Gulf: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Neelis, J. E. (2001). Long-distance trade and the transmission of Buddhism through northern Pakistan, primarily based on Kharosthi and Brahmi inscriptions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Nicol, D. M. (1995). Cultural influences on trust orientation: Implications for international business relationships. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Parsons, P. J. (1971). A study of values of Spanish-surname undergraduate college students at five state colleges in Colorado: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol *Powling, M. (1991). Australians' attitudes towards their nation and foreign culture contact: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ralph, M. A. (1971). Programmed learning in counselor education for development of affective sensitivty: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Reilly, T. F. (1968). Role Enactment in Family Triads: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rodgers, R. F. (1971). The relationship between personality and style of interpersonal relationships and effectiveness and satisfaction as a residence hall counselor: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Rodriguez-Maldonado, I. P. (2000). Culture and the experience of interdependence. (Puerto Rico, cultural values, social adaptation, conformity). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Salter, C. A. (1974). A crosscultural study of attitudes towards a foreign nation as a function of status and other satisfactions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salyachivin, S. (1974). Change in international understanding as a function of perceived similarity conceptual level, and primacy effect: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sanchez-Ku, M. L. (2004). Comparison of international graduate students' and host country nationals' perceptions of factors that contribute to success in international assignments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwark, S. J. (1985). The State Department plans for peace, 1941-1945: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shroyer, G. F. (1999). United States policy toward nicaragua under the Reagan administration: An image theoretical analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Snyder, J. A. (1968). An Investigation of Certain Personality Needs and Relational Patterns in a Group of 70 Premaritally Pregnant Girls: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sohn, I. (2007). Learning to cooperate: Chinese foreign financial policy and Asian regional cooperation, 1990--2005. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Starodub, L. A. S. (2001). Facilitating whole-system methods across cultures: A case study of a Future Search conference on the future United Nations in Pakistan. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Starr, J. M. (1970). Cross-cultural encounter and personality change: Peace Corps volunteers in the Philippines: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Stehle, R. E. (1977). The valuation of risk assets in an international capital market: Theory and tests: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sturgis, T. G. (1968). A Study of the Statistical Relationships between Certain Variables and Success in Learning Certain African Languages: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tharp, L. B. (1975). Mythological ethnocentrism and empathy-blindness: Constructs relevant to the double standard in international relations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Travland, D. A. (1968). The a-B Dimension and Expression of Interpersonal Reactions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Van Meter, S. (1977). Evaluative criteria for international education programs in secondary schools as derived from an analysis of exemplary programs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wang, R. S. (1977). External hostility and internal conflict: Group cohesion theory in international politics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wanis-St. John, A. C. (2002). Back-channel diplomacy: The strategic use of multiple channels of negotiation in Middle East peacemaking. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wayda, M. (1997). A journey of a thousand miles: Gorbachev's first tentative steps toward the new world order. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wolf, G. (1968). Dynamics of Cooperative and Persuasive Interpersonal Behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wu, H.-i. (1983). Conflict and cooperation of Sino-American relations in the great-power triangle: The approaches of cybernetics, social psychology, and social field theory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zakrzewski, A. R. (1971). Attitudes toward international affairs related to extent of knowledge, personality factors, and democratic beliefs: A status study of a specific group of high school seniors: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Zhang, Y. (2008). International business connections, domestic inter-firm networks and corporate technology development paths of Japanese firms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Category:Dissertations Categoy:International relations